The Pensive Face of Carters' GI Jack
by Atheniandream
Summary: Why does he look like that? It's starting to worry her...


Title: The Pensive Face of Carter's GI-Jack   
  
Author: Athena.   
  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
  
Content Warnings: Light humour, heavy humour, dolls....etc  
  
Pairings: S/Jhumour  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Season: Seven  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Why does he look like that? It's starting to worry her...  
  
Author's notes: Thanks Starprops for the great and mighty beta.   
  
Archive: Anywhere. I'm my own publicist.   
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I know this. God-dammit ;)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The Pensive Face of Carter's GI-Jack   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
THIS IS A SEQUEL TO 'An Anguishing story of the Suicidal Carter Doll'   
  
This is for Jessie, who really wanted this fic to be made...sorry I took so long.   
  
----------------------------------------   
  
Sam cocked her head to one side, admiring the quirks in its resin form. Sliding her hand up one side she flicked the hair over to one side and smiled happily.   
  
It was just *so* pretty. It really was.  
  
All Its little belt buckles, and pockets, and electronic functions. When she'd passed it in the window, she'd just gasped, and even sought to kneeling against the glass to get a better look, as it was only Twenty Dollars, and a bargain at half the price. When she'd gotten it home she had no idea that there was a little button on the back which when pressed activated 'Team, let's move out." And 'Cover-fire! Cover-fire!" which all in all just sounded cool.  
  
She'd even found a small doll's pack of breakfast cereal from Cassie's old Play-set, and it had managed to fit in his side pocket.  
  
It came with a gun, which they all did, but on him, it just seemed bigger.   
  
Settling it along all the rest, she mused over it.  
  
Nope.  
  
There was definitely something a miss...  
  
His Hair?  
  
Check.  
  
Parted to the side, and nice.  
  
Clothes in place, thank god.   
  
Giggle and check.  
  
All...um, appendages?  
  
Check. Check. And lots of awe.  
  
Yea, now she was almost sure of-there was something wrong. Well, he was neat, and looking very dashing. But his aura was just, displaced slightly. As if someone had thrown him across the room, then placed him in his box, before she'd picked him up from the store a made a home for his cute little ass.  
  
"Sam?" Two blinking blue eyes stared down at her.  
  
"Hey Daniel, sit down."  
  
He accompanied her on the floor, nudging the side her shoulder as she smiled back at him. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine. Is that...?" he flicked the hair on the doll still resting securely in her hands.  
  
"What?"  
  
"...Who I think it is?"  
  
"Yes." She Stated. "This is Jack. Daniel, Jack. Jack, Daniel." She carefully pulled his arm out towards Daniel; which just made him frown with even more depth-anthropologically speaking.  
  
"He looks a little...?"  
  
"You think so?" She asked him, thanking god that someone else had noticed.   
  
"Yea, definitely."  
  
"He needs to stop looking so pensive..." She replied with an almost defeatist attitude. You know, it just won't do for him to look so unimpressed.  
  
"Well have you asked him why he's so pensive?"  
  
"Daniel," She rolled her eyes at him, tutting, "You *know* he won't speak to me...he never does."  
  
"Maybe he's sad?"  
  
"I've done everything. I've combed his hair, he has the nicest clothes, and I even found him a little P-90 and a little cloth to clean it with. I even found a box of cereal, so that he wouldn't moan about being hungry, Its not Jell-O...but..." She huffed at him, but insisted on placing him carefully in the makeshift chair in front of her. To be honest, it looked way more like a throne to Daniel, which in turn made him snort a little harder than he was supposed to....  
  
"What?" She raised her eyebrows to him, a trace of annoyance and supposed 'piss-take' on his part.  
  
"Sam, maybe he's not getting any."   
  
Getting any?  
  
But she remembered everything that she had on the list...  
  
Oh.  
  
*Oh.*  
  
Sam immediately turned her face to one of disgust. "Ew, Daniel! You think...?" Contemplating that maybe her little 'Jack' needed at little friend, and then deciding, "Aren't *I* enough?"  
  
"Well, maybe little 'Jack' needs a little 'Sam'...to keep him 'warm'."  
  
"Daniel. *Sam* has morals and the respect of her fellow officers to uphold. She's not going to throw her dignity away on some whim, and demean herself just because Jack is feeling..." She added extra chasteness on "...the burn." god, what a time to be girly...  
  
"Are you uh.... projecting on more than just Sam and Jack?" He pressed, evilly hiding any presence of the grin that was trying desperately to creep out.  
  
"No." She snapped defensively. "Well, maybe we're *all* feeling the burn right...now. There's a lot going on." She tried to make a reason turn to an excuse, but it was working and he quietly dismissed her comment, for fear of 'angering the beast'.  
  
"So, how are we going to resolve the pensiveness? Eh?" He picked up the 'Sam' doll, which was by no one's coincidence not so far away from the 'Jack' doll. " Go on. You *know* that they disserve this."  
  
"Oh, Okay." she smiled once more, sure that Daniel was right and that this was what they needed. "But they need some 'private time'." She warned.  
  
"I would expect no less. I'll see you later, Sam." He stood up, brushing off his pants.  
  
God, she really was losing it.   
  
He had to tell Jack.... he'd love this.  
  
Before he left he heard two oddly squeaky voices and start of the most interesting conversation....  
  
"Oh, Jack I've waited for you for so long."  
  
"God Carter, you smell so great."  
  
"Make love to me Jack...."  
  
"I've waited for you to ask for that..."  
  
"Wait, I only have one thing that I must tell you..."  
  
"Don't let it stop our love."  
  
"I'm a virgin."  
  
*Oh brother*  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
Oops. I almost forgot. Felger, also has his dolls....oohhhh.......*NEXT FIC*   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Athena 


End file.
